Games
by laumirot
Summary: What could happen when to strong will persons will meet under stranges conditions? Bella was in Volterra trying to save Edward and now she is forced to deal with a vampire who will not gave her some rest till he gets want he wnats from her. humor but also matured content.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own this, only the spinoff

I hope you like it. Just a crazy idea that came one night. Will try to update often and I will try to answer the reviews also.

BPOF

I was standing near Alice and Edward, trying to see if there is a chance that we can leave this place alive.

Fucking Bastard. 'I love you, you are my everything, mm actually you are not enough, oh, and as you died I will go to Volterra to die out of love for you. Fucking emo.

He was looking at me as if he is thinking that I taking him back. Asshole. Alice is next to me, looking at my clothes, checking if my boots are designer or not. She is having mental problems. We are not sure if we are going to make it and she thinks about this.

In this point, the brothers are talking between them. They have to decide what to do about the human who knows too much.

Aro came next to me. Good he is hot, not stupid Bella, he is deciding if he is going to kill you or not, but he is fucking hot!

"Dear one, can I have your hand please?" He asked me

"Not really, why do you want to touch me? I don't like strangers to do that!" I told him, not comfortable about this situation.

I heard growling and gasps around me. I think he is not use to somebody saying not to him.

"Filthy human, you will do as we tell you. You are nothing but food here!" Caius said

"Brother, I will take care of this, SO SHUP UP". Aro yelled

Edward, Alice and the guards were terrified. I was glaring at him

"Bella, he is Aro, the leader of the Volturi, you have to be more respectful if you want to live longer that tonight." Edward told me. I glared at him

"I asking you to do something simple, human, just give me your hand" Aro said

"I will not do it before you tell me why. How could I know if you are asking my hand to dry me two seconds after? I don't like to be touch without knowing why" I answered

"You will do it because I tell you and that's all. I'm the king of the Volturi and you will do it." He snapped at me

"Not fucking way, till you tell me why, I will not do it"

"Fuck! I just want to know if I can use my gift with you and read your thoughts. Just give me you fucking hand woman! He yelled

"As you know Edward cannot listen to my thought, it will be the same for you, but if your majesty wants to try, I will do it with pleasure. I said to him sneering at him

He took my hands and closed his eyes. I gasped because his hand is freezing, he is colder than the Cullen.

"So, can you read me?" I queried

"No, it is the first time in more than 3000 years that I do not hear anything." He said looking puzzle

"Told you so, but you did not listen. I'm not a freaking experiment that you can use at your will!" I yelled

"Why do you thing that you can yell to me stupid woman," he yelled

"I will yell if I want and if this bother you can fucking kill me and we end with this shit"

"You will not talk to me like this, you are a human, a woman, a fucking teenager and food, so shut up!" he said, he was beyond furious now

"Bella, love, I think you have to listen to me and stop talking. He is mad at you and if you speak further he will kill all the Cullen, please baby be quiet." Edward said to me

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TELL ME TO SHUT UP, THIS IS YOUR FUCKING FAULT." I said

"WHO THE HELL SAID THAT YOU COULD GET INTO THIS CONVERSATION YOUNG CULLEN" Aro yelled

Edward took five steps back, dragging Alice with him. The guards are crouching in a defensive position.

"ENOUGH! Aro, what is going on with you? Isabella swan, why are you yelling at him? You both look like five years old having a tantrum". Marcus yelled.

I cross my arms and I putted glaring at Aro. He is doing the same thing. Marcus and Caius came next to us and they glared at us.

"Dear Cullen, as I can see, you are not able to control this human girl, so she will stay with us till we can decide what to do with her. You will leave and we are going to send you reports to explain the situation every week. In addition, I will call Carlisle myself to explain what happened. Now leave, we have a lot of work with this two." Marcus said "Aro go to the office now! We will go to see you there; we need to talk with you about his. Jane take Isabela to a guest room in our wing. Isabella, you will take diner and I come to tell you our decition.

ArPOV

I was fuming, this human, this filthy human just yelled at me in the throne room, how she dared to do this. I killed vampires for just a glare. She humiliated me in front of the entire guard and my brothers.

To aggravate the situation I was send to the office to calm down and my brpther should be here soon to scold at me as if I was a child. I'm the leader of this coven, The king of the Volturi and nobody will talk to me like this.

"Aro, you embarrassed us in front of the entire guard and the Cullen. How do you dare to engage yourself like this with a human?" Caius told me. "You are our leader but today you show us that you cannot rule till you overcome this."

"What are you talking about brother?" I asked rinsing my eyes browns.

"You have to leave the city until we called you back. You will go to our island and you will try to reign yourself." Caius said

"Hell will fucking frost before I will do this! You cannot force me!" I yelled

"Actually brother, we can, you are powerful but we are two and we have the guard behind us. If you do not do this, we can persuade Jane to help us or tell Alec to take you down. Do you want us to prepare your bags or you want to pack by yourself?" Caius told me enjoying this. Payback is a bitch and he is having his sweet revenge after years on my shadows.

"Fine, I will go. When I am supposed to travel?"

"You are leaving tomorrow morning at six am. Jane, Alec et Demetri are coming with you." He said.

"Fine" Life sucks!

BPOV

Jane took me to a room, dragging me along. She was walking in a human pace, looking at me.

"Isabella?"

"Bella, please"

"Bella, you are the craziest woman I ever saw. Nobody dare to say no to master Aro, nobody will yell at him or deny him something he wants. I have to say that I respect you." She said

"What?" I asked

"I never saw him like this before. Usually if somebody denied him something, he will be so furious that this person is dead one minute after. He was fighting with you like you were his equal." She said.

We arrive to the room and she left to pick up some food for me. I took a shower, enjoying for the first time in three days my clean skin and hair. I found something to wear in the closet, I sat next to the table, waiting for my food, and some answers hopefully. Jane came with the food and I realized that the last time that I ate was yesterday. She brought me a nice hamburger with French fries and a soda. It was perfect.

"Master Marcus will be here soon to tell you their decision. I hope that they will change you; I would like to have you as my friend. Ok, have a good night" she said leaving my room.

I was eating when I heard a knock. "Coming please".

Marcus entered the room and I stood bowing my head. I was so stupid in the court room that I hope if I'm nice now maybe they will not kill me.

"Dear one, you don't need to do this. Take a sit and eat while we talk about you." He said smiling "I have to say that I am impressed by you. I never saw nobody, outside Caius and me, talking to Aro like this. The problem as you may see is this we can afford this situation in our coven."

"What can I do to show you that I will not do this again, master?" I told him

"You will have to go to our private island to study our history and culture. I want you to do your best and follow your teacher's advice in you preparation for your next role in our coven after you will be one of us."

"When I will be leaving for the island?"

"You will leave in one hour. Don't worry about anything, your teacher will give you anything you need. I hope to see you soon Isabella.

CarlPOV

I love to seclude in my office. Nobody comes here without invitation and I feel in peace without Edward moodiness, Alice chat or Emmet jokes. Sometimes Esme will come and we will have some time alone to talk about our sons and daughters. Over my desk, I have some pictures, which show the family in different times.

Today I was with Esme, she was sitting on my lap, playing with my hair and talking about Edward last trip to Brazil. He was tracking Vitoria, even when we all knew that he is a lousy tracker. When my phone rang, I saw that Marcus was calling me.

"Dear friend, how can I help you?" usually Aro calls, so is strange.

"Old friend, I'm calling you with bad news. Yesterday your son came to the palace; he wanted us to kill him." He said

"Did you kill him?"

"No my friend, Aro told him that his gift was not to be wasted and we told him to leave. Today he tried to exposed himself and force us to kill him. His girlfriend and Alice came and prevented this to happen and we asked the guards to bring them to the courtroom. Aro wanted to talk with them."

"And what happened?"

"Everything was ok till Aro wanted to read Isabella." He said

"Why this was a problem?"

"She did not wanted to give him her hand." He said

"And this was a problem? Aro is stronger, he could take her hand."

"The problem is my friend that they started to fight in the throne room like five years old. They were yelling at each other. This situation is complicated and has to be resolve." He said

"What are you going to do about this? Where are Alice, Isabella and Edward?"

"Your kids are traveling home now, Isabella will go to our island to learn about the vampire world and its laws." Marcus said

"Is Aro ok with this? He is not going to tried to hurt her?"

"For Aro, he will not dare to do harm to her. He will be send in an extended vacation tomorrow morning. They will be punish for the behavior in a very painful way." He said

"What are you going to do to my baby girl? Do you remember that she is a human?"

"Oh yes, the punishment will be hard because as I told you she has to learn about as, but I did not told you yet that her teacher is Aro. I sending Jane to control them and as she cannot do harm to her, she will be ok."

"How much time she is going to be with her?"

"Probably till we are changing her. After she is turned, she will have to serve us fifty year and she would have the choice to stay or go to your coven."

"Thank you Marcus to telling me this. I apologize for my children behavior. I will talk with them as soon as they arrive home."

"I will call you every week to give your some details. Have a good evening old friend."

"You too dear friend."

I asked Esme to leave me alone to think about this. I never saw Aro losing his temper like this. Even when he is angry, he would smile or even laugh. This is why people was afraid of him; you could not know when he is going to punish you. Now he just lost it with a teenager that happened to be my daughter. I miss her deeply and it was Edward fault. We left her following his advice, but as she was his mate, we did not have a choice about this.

I hope that during the time that they will expend together, Aro will not killed her.


	2. One day on the island

I do not own this

Just playing with this chapter and it was longer than I hoped. Please some reviews!

BPOV

I was sitting on my bed waiting and I was anxious.

Marcus told me that I am supposed to study their laws and their culture before I get change. I was rather pleased about this. I love to learn and I will be change finally. I begged Edward for one year to do it and he was telling all the time that he did not want me to lose my soul as he did when Carlisle changed him. I knew better and I saw that he wanted me human, a pet to play with.

I spend the last months dwelling this relationship and I got to know some friends from La Push. Hope to talk with them soon. They knew that I was coming here and the risks I was taking and even when they did not like this, they understood me and just asked me to give them some news. Jake was heartbroken because he hoped that I would love him but he will imprint in the future and leave me. I did not wanted to take chances with this.

I was embarrassed about my reaction today. I'm usually calm and gentle. Maybe I took all the frustration I had over the last year and I lashed at Aro because of this. I was surprise that he did not kill me and he just yelled at me. I was thinking about this when I saw Caius entering my room.

"Bella, I need to talk with you before you travel. Dare to spare some minutes with me? He said smiling

"Yes sir." I said bowing. I was scared of him. He was not exactly happy to see me when we arrived this morning.

"Bella, you can call me Caius. Come sit next to me," he said taping the couch.

I sat next to him feeling shy and looking at the floor.

"I know that I was not nice with you when you arrived and that you are scared of me. You don't need to worry; I will not harm you or let somebody do it." He said

"But why? I'm just food for you" I said, my eyes tearing.

"Dear Bella, I know that everybody think that I'm heartless but is not true. I have to use a mask in order to rule and to make them fear me. In your case, I feel you as a little sister and I want you to be happy with us that is why we want you to learn our ways before you became part of our family." He said holding me in his arms.

"Part of your family? As a guard you mean." I asked him

"No Bella, you will be my sister, when you will be back, you will have your room in our private wing next to mine. I will be able to take care of you and protect you from the newest guards." He said caressing my hair.

"So you will change me when I'm ready?" I asked looking at his eyes

"Yes, I would love to have my sister with me but maybe we will wait till you are a little older, like 20 years old. What do you think about this?" he said

"I don't want the other coven saying that the Volturi are having a human with them and not respecting the law."

"Do not worry about this. While you will be in the island, we will find a way to solve this. I have other question for you. I know that you have some specials friend in Forks, the shape shifter. I know a little about them and you do not have to worry because I know that they are not children of the moon."

"So, what do you need to know?"

"I would like to have some information about them and maybe get to know them. Can you help me with that?" he said

"I will try to help you Caius."

He stayed with me until I had to go. He gave me a computer and a telephone and asked me to call him every night. He was nice and I felt comfortable with him.

He took me to the car and Marcus came to say goodbye asking me also to call him if I need help.

I was sad about leaving them and it was strange. I met them a few hours ago and they were like family to me. Caius was like an older brother, I felt that he will protect me and Marcus was like a father, I felt that he would be there for me when I need help. They took me to the plane and we took off. We had 4 hour ahead us and I try to sleep and to read as much as possible. Marcus gave me some books of the Volturi history and I wanted to learn before meeting my teacher.

_Next morning_

The house was beautiful and I have my room wanting for me with clothes and my breakfast.

After breakfast, I went to the bathroom to prepare a bath; I felt so much better after and I went to the living room to call Caius.

"Bella! Nice to see you. I'm with Dora and Marcus and they want to know if your flight was comfortable." He said sounding happy to hear from me

"Yes, thanks, I try to read the books that he gave me. It's really interesting."

"Nice to hear that little one" Marcus said

"Bella, did you like the clothes that I choose?" Dora asked

"They are beautiful, thank you madam," I said to her

"You can call me Dora, dear. I'm just looking forward to meet you. Caius can I tell her?" She said

"I will, now can you let me talk with her alone please?" Caius said to Marcus and Dora

"Tell me how I can help you, Caius," I asked him

"I just want you to tell me how are you feeling and if there something that you need." He said

"I know that his will sound crazy but I miss you, you and Marcus. Do you thing that you could come to visit sometime?"

"We will be there in five days. We said that we have to attend a coven in the area and that we will go to see your progress but actually there is not coven. We miss you and Dora want to meet you. How do you feel about your friends or the Cullen?" he said

"I miss my friend from la Push and I miss some of the member of the Cullen, Carlisle, Jasper, Esme and Emmet." I said starting to cry

"Shush, do not fret, call your friends and I will send you Carlisle private number so you can call him. We want you in our coven but we want you to be happy. Just I do not want you to be near the young Cullen again. After Aro told us what he did, I was so angry that I wanted to kill him. That is why I was so angry when I first met you."

"Thanks, I will call them now. Do you know when my teacher will arrive and when he will want to start the lessons?"

He was laughing and he sound amused when he answer "he will be there today and normally you will see him tomorrow. Take you day to rest and I will see you in five day sys."

"Bye brother." I said smiling.

I was happy to see that they felt the same about me, I will see if I can prepare something for their arrival.

I decided to go to the beach; I took a picnic and a blanket. I searched for a nice place near some trees and I prepare myself to eat and to call my friends. Caius sent me Carlisle number and I decided to call him first. It was morning in folks and I was sure that he was in the hospital.

"Good morning, how can I help you?" he said

"Carlisle?"

"Bella! Are you ok? How did you get this number? Only the Volturi leaders have it." He said

"Caius gave me the number and he bought me the telephone."

"Caius? Why? Where are you? Are you in Volterra? Does he know that you are calling me?" he was scared and I could hear that on his voice.

"Carlisle, I'm ok. I'm not in Volterra; I'm in their private Island, learning the Volturi history and the vampire laws."

"Why? Did you know that even the guard is not allow to go to the island? They only go to the beach house and they are not allow into the palace. I was there because they called me brother but I was never allow to bring my family. Tell me what he told you." He said.

"Are you in your office?"

"Yes Bella and I asked to be let alone, so you can tell me what is going on there." He said

"After Alice and Edward left, Jane took me to my room. Marcus came while I was eating and told me about my trip here and that I needed to learn. He was nice and he told that I was leaving by the hour."

"He talked with you? He is usually quiet and not talking with anybody." He said

"Yes he told me to rest till I have to leave and gave me some books about the Volturi and Volterra. After he left Caius came to my room."

"Did he try to hurt you? He can be cruel." He said

"No, he was nice and he held me in his arms. He said that I was like a little sister to him and that when I return I will have my own room next to his."

"You are going to live in the royal wing? Why?" he said

"Because he wants to be near me to protect me. After I arrived here, I called him and I talked with Marcus and Dora."

"Do you mean Athenodora? Caius's wife?"

"Yes, she was so nice, I did not meet her but she bought me clothes, I have a little mall in my closet. Marcus put a full office for me here and Caius gave me a computer and the telephone."

"Really? Did they told you why?" he asked

"Caius told me that when I come back I will be part of the royal family and that I will be change in two years."

"Are they going to wait? Did you ask for this?

"No, I wanted to be change now, but they want me to be older and be able to have some more human's experiences before."

"And the law?"

"Marcus is searching a loop in the law that allow me to wait two years."

I was talking with him about the island and I wanted to know about the family when I heard somebody walking near me.

"ISABELLA SWAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHY ARE YOU SITTING IN MY FAVORITE PLACE?

"Bella are you ok, why Aro is screaming at you? Carlisle asked

"The asshole!"

"Bella! Do not talk with him like this, you are alone with him in the island and he can kill you." Carlisle told me

"ISABELLA SWAN? WHY ARE YOU TALKING WITH CARLISLE? WHO GAVE YOU HIS PRIVATE NUMBER? Aro was yelling

"Carlisle, I will called you as soon as I can. I need to talk with him and after I will call Caius. Do not sorry I will be ok"

"Just call me to tell me how you are. Can I say the others that I talked with you?"

"Not now, I will tell you tomorrow and do not think about this and tell Alice to block her thought also, Bye"

I saw sitting on the sand, Aro was circling me, and his eyes were on fire. He was mad at me for being there.

"Aro, as usual, is nice to see you." I said sneering

"What are you doing here? Only the royal family is allow here." He said

"Ok, I will not explain that to you but we will make a phone call to have somebody to tell you the details."

He was saying that I have to answer to him but I was already calling Caius.

"Bella! Do you need something dear?" he said worry

"Caius I need your help. Your brother Aro wants to know why I am in the island and what I am doing here. I thought that you can help me explain."

I said a little angry and worry to have him near me. He could kill me in two seconds if he wanted to.

"Aro, dear brother. As you were sulking yesterday, we could not give you the news"

"The news?" Aro said

"Yes, you have next to you Marcus's daughter and my little sister, Isabella Volturi. When she will be ready, she will return to the palace to take her place near us and she will have the suite next to mine."

"Did you lose your mind? She is only a human, are you going to put a throne for her also?" Aro was furious

"Nope, she will sit next to our thrones if we need her there. She will be change in two years after she will be ready for this. Do not dare to hurt her or make her feel bad or I will kill for that and Marcus will be so furious, remember that you took his mate from him already and if now you take his daughter, he will help me kill you. In addition, Jane, Demetri and Felix are rather protective of her and that are there to help her. So be nice brother."

I was in shock; Caius put me before his brother and told him to let me alone.

"Tomorrow you will start teaching her our law and our history. She need to learn how to be part of our family. We will be there in five days to see her with Dora. Now, Bella and Aro behave yourselfers and will meet soon. Bella, little sys, I will call you later, I wanted to buy you something I wanted to asked your opinion about this, is ok if I call you at nine pm?"

"Yes brother, bye." I told him smiling

I put my phone in my bag and I started to pick up my stuff. I was going to my room to take a shower and maybe diner after. When I started to walk, I felt a hand taking my arm.

"Where are you going? We need to talk, I asked you something and you did not answered me yet." Aro said.

I looked at him; he was so hot when he was so mad. As he was shirtless, I could see his perfect body. He has a lean body and I was drooling. However, he drove me crazy and I could not stop myself.

"If you want answer Aro, meet me in the dining room in two hours and I will try to answer them." I said coolly.

"I told you now, Isabella!" he yelled

"Nope, and I need to go, so bye for now. At 7 pm I will be in the dining room but I will leave at 9 pm cos Caius will call me."

"You will not deny what I asked from you silly human" he yelled

"And you will not tell me what I have to do!" I snapped

"Or what? Are you going to call my brothers? They are far away from here and they will not arrive on time if I want to kill you." He yelled

We were close, our face were so close that our noses we nearly touching each other. And in a second I was in his arms, he was kissing me hard and forcing me to open my mouth to him. He tasted me overpowering me and making me lose control of the situation. He pushed to the ground, leaning me on my back with his full weight over me. We broke one minute to breath and he never left my skin, he move his lips to my neck while he started to rip my clothes from me. His wand were palming my breasts and caressing my hips. I felt his lips going down to my nipples and he bite me carefully making me moan. He brushed his finger on my slit and I was shivering and wet. He growled when he smell my arousal. He replace his finger with his tongue and I was lost while he tasted me and fingered my clit. His tongue entered me, it was cold and I felt a tingle on my stomach.

"Is this your first time? I need you to tell me." He asked

"Yes please, be gentle, I'm scared." I told him

"Shush, do not fret, it will be ok" he said positioning between my legs. I felt him next to my entrance and I moan.

"Please, I need you" I was near the edge

He claimed my lips while he started to shove inside me. He was big and I was having hard time adjusting to his size.

"Breath, it will be ok. Just tell me when I can move again." He said into my ear.

It was painful but I felt some pleasure so after some minutes I move my hips showing him that I was ok. He started to move slowly and I tried to match his moves, trying to feel him deep.

"mmm, is so nice, you are so big!"

"Is so hot, so soft and so fucking tight!"

"Faster, I want faster" I was yelling like a mad woman. He started to lose some control and he was pounding me harder and deeper. I felt myself losing my restrain, near to the edge, starting to milk his cock, taking him to the edge.

"Arooooo"

"Isabellaaaa"

He collapse over me and we were panting, trying to calm down. He pulled out and I felt empty, missing him already. He took me in his arms and we rested on the beach. He started to caress my back and he was purring and smiling.

"Are you ok, little one?" he said

"I'm a little sore but it will be ok"

"I will take you to my room and we will take a bath. You will be better after and I would like to talk with you." He said

He took me in his arms and he run to his bathroom. He let me rest in one black coach while he prepared the bathtub. We stay on the tub, he was right and I started to feel better after some minutes. He was caressing my back and singing a soft song in Italian while I was daydreaming.

My phone was ringing and I took it lazily. It was Carlisle.

"Should I answer the phone?" I asked him

"Yes if not my old friend will call my brother and they will kill me probably."

I took my phone and I called him back

"Carlisle, is Bella," I told him

"Bella are you ok? Where are you now? Why is Aro singing next to you?" He was restless

"Hello old friend. Is nice to hear from you;" Aro said

"I'm ok Carlisle, we talked and it will be ok," I told him

"Aro, my friend, is nice to hear from you too. What are you doing now, are you next to the swimming pool?" he asked

"I wanted to prevent Isabella to feel uncomfortable or sore. So we are taking a nice bath with some relaxing oils." Aro said

"Isabella, care to explain me what is Aro talking about?" Carlisle said

"Hum, can I call you tomorrow and I will tell you after I have some sleep. I feel that I cannot think right now." I told him.

"Ok, just let me now if you need something. I will not tell the family that I talk with you but please baby girl call me." He said

"I will dad," I told him

I was so sleepy, I cuddle against Aro's chest and I closed my eyes. He put my telephone next to the tub.

"Dear one, you need to sleep before Caius call you. Do you want me to hold you?" Aro asked me

"Yes, please, I would love to"

He took me out of the bathtub and dried me. I put my panties and his shirt and we went to his bed where we stay together. I fall sleep before I touched the bed.

ArPOV

I was on my bed, watching Isabella sleep and marveling with her beauty, her soft skin and the sound of her heart.

I was so mad when I saw her on the beach. I wanted to forget all about her, about how much she drove me crazy. When she yelled back at me again, I just lost it and I kissed her. It was my doom, after that I wanted to claim her, to make her mine. Now my brothers will kill me for sure. A telephone rang and I answer without thinking.

"Good evening, how can I help you?" I said daydreaming

"ARO! Why are you answering Isabella's telephone? Where is she?" It was Caius; Fuck!

"ehhhh, she is sleeping right now and I answered her phone." I muttered

"Aro, do you have something to tell me brother?" he was angry. Shit!

"No, everything is ok, you do not need to worry about anything brother." I was panicking now. Even if I am stronger than they are, they are my older brothers.

"I had a bad feeling when I talk with you earlier. Stay where you are and do not move. If you do, I will know and it will be worst." He said hanging up

I heard somebody entering the house. I was trap here and I could not move without waking her up. The door opened and Caius, Marcus and Dora came into the room.

"I will not shout because I do not want to wake up my girl but I demand an explanation now!" Marcus said, looking at me wearing just boxers and Isabella using my shirt

"ehh, I, I" I was stuttering, this never happened before.

"Aro, are you ok?" Dora was worry

"I do not know, we started to fight again and we were so close and I kisses her and I got lost in the moment." I said looking at the floor

"Did you think about her feeling brother?" Caius asked

"I did not forced her Caius!" I said angry

I felt Isabella moving, starting to wake up. My brother and Dora move to the shadows. They did no wanted to scare her and they wanted to see her reaction before saying anything else.

"mmmm, baby" she was searching for me

"Sweetie, I'm here holding you as I promised you."

She put her hand on my neck and pulled me near her, kissing me softly. My dead heart was singing.

"Angel, I think we have some visit who want to talk with us," I told her

"Who is coming here, babe" she asked me

"I'm here, sys, do you have something to tell me?" Caius said

She jumped into my arms looking at them embarrassed.

"Caius, you are here?" she asked

"yeap, We missed you and we wanted to surprise you but I think that you had something better." Caius said

"Sorry, I feel bad about you; I hope you do not think that I'm an easy woman." She was crying softly pressing herself on my chest.

"No dear one, we are thinking that maybe we can go home and that you do not need to stay here. You can take your place next to us in Volterra. We will go to the living room and you will talk with my brother. Aro, tell us later what are you going to do about this." Marcus said

I took Isabella to the coach and I started to pace around her. I was nervous and I did not know how to say what I needed to say. She was looking at me, smiling and waiting for me to say something.

"Aro, come here, sit next to me." She said. When I sat, she started to play with my hair. "Tell me what you think."

She has the power to destroy me and I felt that I would never being able to deny her anything and that scared me.

"Isabella, I was thinking about what happened and I think that we need to change something. I want to asked you something and I am hoping that you will be able to open you mind and do no judge me"

"Tell me, I promise to listen to you." She said calmly

"Our brother are thinking about us returning home today. I hoped that you would like to come home with me, together. What do you want to do?" I asked her, afraid of her answer.

"Tell me what would you like to do and I will tell you if that is ok with me." She was making this more difficult

"I would love to come home with you at my side, to have you move into my chamber and to be able to claim you as mine before the guards. Will you come home as my mate, Isabella?"

"Let's go home my love"


	3. Chats and calls

I do not own twilight

ArPOV

I was having a bad day. After Isabella accepted to come home as my mate, everything was fast. We packed our clothes while my brothers and Dora prepared the jet to flight home.

We arrived the next morning and we asked the guards to come to our meeting room to introduce her.

"Dear ones, you may remember Isabella Swan who came to us three days ago with the young Cullen," Caius said and some guards were hissing. I heard Renata growling soft near me. She could be a problem for Bella's safety.

"She will be part of our family and she deserve the respect that her position gave her. She is from now my daughter and I will punish the vampire of human that try to hurt her with death," Marcus said

"She will be from today my sister and I will not only kill her aggressor but I will make sure that he or she will beg for death to come" Caius

I was happy hearing my brothers talking like this and I smirked. I saw some of the guards smirking as well, maybe thinking that I would not consider her as family and as the leader of this coven, I could kill her on the spot if I want it. My smile was bigger and I would enjoy this. I stared at my brothers and they nodded to me. I whisper soft into her ear telling her to trust me.

I took her to the middle of the room and I started to circle her. The guards were anxious, Jane, Demetri and Felix were worry but I winked at them; as they saw me, they relaxed their posture.

"We have here a human that dared to humiliate me in front of the entire guard and our guests. She went two days to our private island with my brothers bless" I paused and the guard prepared to kill;" I was not asked if my consent for this and I went to the island myself trying to find solace from my public humiliation. Do you guest what did I find?"

"You found her there and you brought her to face her trial; she cannot humiliate one of our leaders!" the entire guard answered. I pressed Isabela's body next to mine, feeling her back on my chest. I pushed her head to the side, brushinf off her hair, bringing my lips to her neck. I saw some of the guards smirking, expecting me to drain her and maybe to share. Renata was glowing. I close my eyes and I kissed her neck soflty.

"Dears one, I went to the island to find peace form this human that was hunting my life and in exchange I found my soul mate. Therefore, I will say this: she is from now Isabella Volturi; you are not to touch her or harm her in any way. I will protect her from you and even from my brothers if I think that harm would come from you. She will be your next queen and my partner in life. You will not talk about her with anybody outside our coven and if you have to talk with the young Cullen you will protect your thoughts from him." I stated calm, holding her in my arms.

"You can leave now. Jane, Alek, Demetri and Felix, from now you are her guard and I do not want you to leave her alone." Caius said coming next to us and caressed her hair.

"Aro, I need to talk with her, she will meet you in your room at noon. Meantime, you can make up the two days of work that you missed." He said taking Isabella from the room while Marcus followed them.

I had some work to do and I had some meetings to take care of. At noon, I went to my room hoping to see her and spend some alone time with her but she was with her computer chatting with her wolf friend. I took a book and I sat in the couch. After some minutes, I stood next to her, trying to see what she was telling to him.

_Jwolf: so you are sure that you will be safe with them. Bella they are leeches, they are not supposed to take humans mates, just kill them _(stupid mutt, I will never harm her)

_Bells: yes Jake, I will be ok here. They are nice and I love this place _(so, what about me? She loves the place, _right_.)

_Jwolf: what about the freak? Do you like him? _(I want to know this)

_Bells: Jacob Black, this is not your business and I'm not alone here so I will not answer! _(What?)

_Jwolf: ok, I hope you know what you are doing there; just remember that I love you _(she is mine pup)

_Bells: I love you too Jake, just take care of Charlie for me, bye. _(You have to be kidding me, she told him she loves him!)

I was in bad mood and I went to the couch and pretended to read. She came next to me and gave me a soft kiss before going to pick up her bag and disappearing into the bathroom. She returned some minutes after and she said that she would call Carlisle in the office because she needed some privacy. I told her that she could stay in the room and I went to hunt. I needed to run and to think about everything that happened the last days. Oh, God, I am losing my mind to an eighteen-year-old human.

BPOV

I was chatting with Jake, telling him about my life in Volterra and trying to make him feel better about me being here. He wanted me to leave and come back; trying to start a relationship with him, it was hard.

I felt Aro walking around me, anxious and trying to read what I was writing.

_Jwolf: so you are sure that you will be safe with them. Bella they are leeches, they are not supposed to take humans mates, just kill them _(is he going to use his brains someday, I'm not alone in the room)

_Bells: yes Jake, I will be ok here. They are nice and I love this place _(I will try to be vague about this.)

_Jwolf: what about the freak? Do you like him? _(Not answering this with Aro near me)

_Bells: Jacob Black, this is not your business and I am not alone here so I will not answer! _(Was Aro cringing?)

_Jwolf: ok, I hope you know what you are doing there, just remember that I love you _(ok, I will try but I'm so paying for this after)

_Bells: I love you too Jake, just take care of Charlie for me, bye. _(Now I have to think how to calm the very jealous vampire standing behind me)

I closed my laptop and I saw Aro siting in our coach. I kissed him and I went to take a bath. This could help me relax before talking with him. I knew that from this morning, we did not have a minute alone and he was craving for this. Me too. I put a silver dress and I went to the living room. I was nervous and I thought that if I call Carlisle he would help me with this.

"Aro, dear, I will go to the office. I need to call Carlisle. As you may remember, I promised him yesterday that I would do it. He was like a father to me." I told him

"I prefer that you stay in the room, I need to feed so I will go for a hunt. See you later." He said, kissing me before leaving the room

He was not ok and I need to talk with him about how we are going to organize our life now. I wanted to know his expectations and if I have a role in the palace.

"Bella, I was waiting for your call. You can speak freely because I am in my office. Alice promise that she will not look and if she see something she will block this from Edward." Carlisle said

"Dad, I just so confused, everything happened so fast and now I'm in Volterra, living in Aro's room, not knowing what he wants from me. From this morning we did not have the chance to talk because Caius wanted to learn and Marcus wanted to show me the palace."

"I know that this could be weird, but what were you doing yesterday when I called you?" he asked

"Hmm, I was sore and he took me to his room for a bath. I felt better after this and I could sleep for a while."

"So, if I'm correct, you are his mate and they introduced you to the guards today." He said

"Yes, it was tense because the guards were rather angry about a human taking this place on the royal family. I was introduce as Marcus's daughter, Caius's sister and Aro's mate."

"How about Jane?" he asked

"She is nice with me and we spent some time together in the island."

"How do you feel about this? Especially about being Aro's mate?"

"I'm feeling ok; I think he could be challenging but protective"

"Just be carefully because he can be a little possessive also. What do you want to tell the family about this? I would love to tell them but I am not sure if you want Edward to know about this yet. He was ranting about going to save you." He said

"If this is not annoying, I would love to wait until I see how this is going to work out before we'll tell them. Eventually you can said that Marcus told you that I'm happy learning the laws." I said

"geez, wait a minute. _Yes, Edward, how can I help you? _ (He is talking with his son, I hope that he did not listen who in on the phone with Carlisle) _I'm talking with Marcus and he said that Bella is ok, learning and preparing for the change." "Carlisle, you have to be kidding, she will never be ready for that and she needs a human life. I love her and I can give her that"_

I felt somebody moving behind me and I hope that was Jane coming with some clothes for me as she promised me. Nope and I found out who was very fast.

"ISABELLA! WHY ARE YOU TALKING WITH HIM? Aro yelled

"Carlisle, I'm sorry, I have to leave you again and I will send you an email with a plan for my family. Said hello to everybody." I breathed slowly and I looked at Aro's eyes. He was mad at me.

"I was talking with Carlisle when Edward came asking from me. Carlisle asked to stop talking and wanted to tell him some news and make him leave. Now Edward know that I called him and that I'm in Volterra. All of this thanks to you." I said glaring at him

"What?" he asked

"I wanted to see how this work out before telling the Cullen about me here and also I was preparing to fake my death for my parent's sake. Now I'm sure Edward will now about this. Why can you just think before talk?" I was mad and I wanted to chat with Carlisle to see what happened.

_Bells: Carlisle, are you there?_

_DrCullen: yes Bella, I am alone in my office, will be better to chat and not talk._

_Bells: did Edward hear me? Did he hear Aro?_

_DrCullen: we were lucky because he only heard Aro yelling so he thinks that he still mad because of you_

_Bells: do you have an advice for me? I have a mad vampire on the room and I have to deal with him_

_DrCullen:just be patient, he can be a great man but he is not perfect._

_Bells: tomorrow, same time dad._

_DrCullen: yes baby girl, till tomorrow_

_Bells: bye_

Aro was sitting on the couch, looking at me angry and I went to sit next to him

"Why do you need to talk with him every day, Isabella?" he asked " are you not happy with me?"

"He is like a father to me. He was always nice and helped me with my decisions. My father is not a person who talk about feelings or would give advices. Carlisle was there every time I needed him. I cannot lose him now that I would have so many changes in my life." I said crying.

ArPOV

I heard her words, telling me how my old friend helped her when she needed him. How he protected her and healed her. She told me about James and the accident in the ballet studio. Jasper attack on her birthday. I could see that he loves her as his daughter. I need to call him and ask him to come alone. We needed to talk. I was lost in my thoughts, holding her in my arms, caressing her hair and I did not realized that she was sleeping. It was a long day for her and she needed a nap before diner.

Great, that will give me time to prepare something for tonight. Maybe we can talk about our future and us.

"Nice to hear from you Aro?" Carlisle said.

"Dear friend, I needed to talk with you and ask you something."

"I listen, how I can help you?" he said

"Do you think that you can travel to Volterra alone and stay here for a week?"

"Yes, I could say that Marcus needed me to learn Bella some of the laws and that he wanted me to come alone to make her decision for the change easier." He said

"Brother, you are smart as usual; when could you arrive?"

"I will confirm to you but I would be there tomorrow. Do not tell Bella about this, I want to surprise her. See you brother," he said

I went to the kitchen and I took some food for her diner and some blood for me. I prepare our table with fine linen and I put some candles to have a romantic ambiance. When everything was ready, I went to our room to wake her up.

"Love, wake up, your diner is ready" I muttered on her ear

"Hmmm, five more minutes please" she said sleepy

"Please, I wanted to show you something" I said chuckling

"Ok, I'm coming with you" she said

She was wearing a black nightdress and she looked so hot. I took her to the table and she saw our diner. She was smiling and I was happy to see her like this. She came near me and kissed me while I help her sit on her place. We talked and after diner, I took her to the middle of the room and we started to dance slowly. I felt her body next to me and I could smell her, she was like vanilla and honey. She was as a perfect wine made just for my personal taste.

I kissed her hard, caressing her back and holding her next to me. She was responding and I taste her mouth with my tongue.

I sat on the couch and she straddled me, grinding her core to my cock. We were moaning while I started to undress her. I bit her nipple while she unzipped my trousers, pulling them down with my boxers, freeing me. I ripped her clothes and I entered her pussy in one thrust. She was riding me hard and fast while a sucked her breast and gripped her hips moving them up and down. We reached the edge together and we screamed our names before she collapsed over me. I started to lap her neck, preparing her for round two when I heard somebody chuckling outside my room.

"Yes, brothers? Do you need something?" I said

"We wondered if you we could come in. could you put some clothes on before we enter?" Marcus said and I took my love to our room while cursing my dear brothers for interrupting our especial night.


	4. The gardens

I do not own twilight

I just read a review and I will only say that English is not my mother tongue and I'm sorry for my mistakes. I read some stories and when I do not like them I just don't read them but I will not try to make the writer feel bad for this. So to the guest that wrote the charming review based on the half of my first chapter: thank you very much and have a good life!

BPOV

'_it's the third month that he is doing this. He is driving me crazy!' _I was chatting with Carlisle. Every day when he is on the hospital, we will chat or talk and he is helping me getting use to my life in Volterra. After all, he lived with them for a century or so.

'_Bells, as I told you, he is scared and he wants you save. I will try to talk with him about this. Did he told you why is he doing this?' _he wrote

'_He said that he is scared that one of the lower guards try to drain me because how I smell during this time. I told him that is only three days for me but he wanted to be sure and he wants me to stay I my room alone for a week. How I will survive two years like this'_

'_A week? Ok, maybe you are right and he is overreacting. Do you think that it could be more than your safety here? You have to understand that after you were attack, he is scared of losing you. You need to talk with him.' _He answered

'_You are right'_ I wrote. I heard a noise behind me and I turned to see what is was

Aro was stepping out of the bathroom after his shower. He was wearing only a towel and his hair was wet. God, he is so hot. I saw his abs which I could kiss all day long, followed his happy trail and I imagined what the towel was hidden from me. His raised his brown and smirked.

'Bella, are you there?'

'Sorry, I got distracted'

'I see he is in the room. Go with him and talk, we will be there tomorrow and you can explain the situation to the family.'

'Normally you will see me day after tomorrow because this time he wants to be sure and he asked to stay in the room two day more than usual as I'm Edward's singer. See you soon dad.'

'Bye baby girl'

I felt him standing near me and I turned on my chair. He was still with his towel and he took my hand leading me to the couch.

"I know that I'm difficult about this but I need you to understand." He said

"Ok, enlighten me please" I said with a heavy irony on my voice

"Please, can we try to talk with out fighting? I had a very difficult day and I need some peace," He said closing his eyes

"Ok, sorry, please go on" I told him playing with his hair

"The first reason for you confinement is that I am scared about you and the lower guards when you are in this condition. They normally can restrain their selves but I am not sure if they could do it with you smelling like this." He said

"Ok, let's say it. I know that is difficult to be around me when I have my period; I understand that you are scared that I would be hurt. I did not complain about being in my room during the time I need to but you have to understand that is only three days and not seven. I missed Marcus, Caius and Dora and they are not going to hurt me," I told him

"That led me to my second reason for doing this and is embarrassing. I do not want nobody, especially the males, to see you when you smell so good. Is only for me alone as you are my mate." He said looking at the floor

I kissed him and I sat on his lap. We started to make love but we have to stop when Alec came telling that the brother needed him on the throne room. Some coven was having problems in France.

I went to the room and I prepare everything for the arrival of the Cullen. I miss them a lot, ok not Edward but I miss them. I will see them in two days.

EdPOV

We arrive to Volterra and we went to the Palace. The kings were waiting for us and Felix escorted us to our rooms. We had some animal blood waiting for us on the living room of our suite.

"So Carlisle, when are we going to see Bella?" Emmet asked

"Normally, she will meet us tomorrow noon. As you know she is studding our laws and she has a busy schedule to follow." He said

"Who is teaching her?" Esme asked

"Aro is her teaching and I was told that they had to build a soundproof study for this because they are fighting every time that they do not agree with something." Carlisle said

"Fighting? Is she crazy? Last time somebody yelled at him, he last like two seconds before he burned him." Jasper said

"You were not here the first time they met. They were yelling at each other like five years old. In addition, after Marcus told them to stop, they started to glare at each other furious. I never thought that he could lose his temper like this. Even when he is angry, he would smile and laugh." I said

"I know, I talked with her yesterday and she was ok. She has some good friends here and they protect her." Carlisle said

"And who is protecting my mate? Some lower guard who wants to drain her?"

"I do not think that this could happen. Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri are her personal guards and her best friends. I was told that a guest try to hurt her because he did not know who she was and she was on her period. The poor fellow was attack by Jane and he was dismember by the other three. After that they became her shadow only leaving her to fed, for their missions, hers lessons and personal time." Carlisle said

"Personal time, you are talking as if she have a word to say about her life here."

"You would be surprise if you know how much freedom our Isabella has in the palace. She has the kings and Athenodora wrapped around her little finger. That is what the guard told me last time I was here." Carlisle said

"Tell me something that was never made in this place and I will believe you a little," I said

"Anyway I have to tell you to prevent some problems because of our diet." Carlisle was saying

"Tell us honey" Esme said

"She has a cat, so if you see a white cat around here, please do not try to drain her. She is her baby and was Caius's present." He said

"I will believe this when I see it," I told him. "I wanted to ask you, what is the garden behind the walls?"

"That should be the royal garden. I could see if Marcus let us go to see it. Is where they go with their mates and when they want to be alone. Only they and the high guard could enter there. Do not go alone because the kings will take this bad.

Is their private place." Carlisle told us. We heard a knock and Marcus came in

"My friends, I'm happy to see you. Tomorrow you will see our friend. She is happy and learning our ways," he said. Our ways, you mean how to be a monster. "I heard that you would love to see our private gardens, it's ok, maybe Isabella could show you tomorrow or you can go by yourselves. Just said the guard who you are. I will go to talk with him. And please, do not hurt Typ, she is our baby cat and we love her." He said leaving the room.

We talked all night and we drink some blood. Lyon and bear blood, they chose the best for us. We had to be ready at noon and we went to our bedroom to get dress. Alice prepared our clothes and we left the room to meet the brothers on the throne room.

When we arrived, only Marcus and Caius were there.

"Good morning, I hope everything was ok for you and that yours room were adequate." Marcus said

"Yes old friend, thank you. Is Isabella coming soon?" Carlisle said.

"We hope so, she is little busy at the moment and she should be here soon.." Caius said

"I DO NOT CARE THAT THEY SAID IS OK. YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE LIKE THIS" Aro was yelling

"I WILL GO TO THE THRONE ROOM AS WE SAID; I WILL GO TO SEE MY FAMILY NOW!" Isabella was yelling

"I KNOW WATH I SAID TODAY BUT I AM NOT ALLOWING YOU NEAR YOUR SINGER TILL TOMORROW AND THAT THE LAST WORD OF THIS AND YOU NOT DARE TO RUN FOR ME LIKE THIS; WAIT! WE DID NOT FINISH TALKING!" Aro yelled

They were near us and Caius was laughing as Marcus was smiling.

"What was that?" Esme said

"Dear Esme that was Aro and Bella fighting again. We have the privilege of these lovely conversations at least four times a week." Marcus said, "We will have to leave this meeting for tomorrow as they are not going to be available till them. Alice, you can go with Rosalie and Esme to our mall and take whatever you please and the rest you can come with us to our study and we will show you some interesting things"

The girls left to buy some present for Bella and Carlisle, Jasper and Emmer left with the brothers. I excuse myself saying that I need time alone to think.

I want it to go to the private gardens and to think about how I will argue with Bella in order to bring her back with us.

BPOV

"I KNOW WATH I SAID TODAY BUT I AM NOT ALLOWING YOU NEAR YOUR SINGER TILL TOMORROW AND THAT THE LAST WORD OF THIS AND YOU NOT DARE TO RUN FOR ME LIKE THIS; WAIT! WE DID NOT FINISH TALKING!" Aro yelled.

I run to the gardens knowing that Aro was chasing me and that he will catch me before I arrive to my favorite spot.

He took me to the our bench and started to kiss me ravishing my mouth and padding my breast and ass. I love make up sex! Sometimes I think that I would push him just to have an excuse for it.

The first time that this happened in Volterra, we were in the throne room, it was a private meeting, so only the brother and the high guard were there. We started to fight because he wanted me to sit on his throne and I said no. he said that I was human and that I will not be able to stand four hours and we started to yell at each other with everybody looking annoying at as. In a blink of the eyes, I was push to the wall, Aro ravishing my mouth, his hands on my breast and his leg brushing my pussy. We did not made love on the spot because Marcus and Caius took us to our room and yelled at us, telling us that we have a room for that and that we have to respect the courtroom.

Everybody got use to our fights and eventually some of them gave me some ideas to piss him off. When I asked Caius why they were helping me, he was bold in his answer.

'Isabella, you have to understand that Aro is our leader and he will decide the future of our coven. We got to understand that a very well fucked Aro is nice to be around, so please, if you run out of ideas about how to piss him off, sys, come to see me and I will help you'

I was laughing thinking about this. I still remember one week when I was so mad at him that I did not let him touch me. He was so grumpy and frustrate that the entire guard was hiding from him and some begged me to fuck him as soon as possible.

Now we were on our favorite bench of the garden. It was big enough to do our favorites positions and to invent some more. Hmm, I love when he bit my nipples like this.

ArPOV

I love to make love with her in our garden, usually we try to do it in our room but sometimes we like to play. Getting catch is a bigger turn on for us. I wanted to do something different today but it will take some coaxing to make her do it.

I kissed her hard, biting her lips and sucking her tongue, tasting her. I lapped her neck and collarbone while a ripped her clothes. I stood for a minutes and got naked siting on the bench.

I pulled her on my lap and sucked her nipples, biting them as I know she likes it. I play with her navel as her back was resting on my chest. I stroke her clit searching for her entrance and pushing two finger inside. She was moaning and wet, ready for me.

"Love, I want to try something new, can you do this for me?" I asked her

"Mmm, what do, oh god, you want, harder please, to try?" she said breathing hard

"I want to fuck your ass; I will do it slowly to help you get pleasure from this. Can we?"

"Oh god, you have to help me, oh god"

She was not far from her orgasm and this could help me, so I shoved my index into her pussy while stroking her clit with my thumb while slowly I pushed one of my finger on her asshole. She jumped a little and I rubbed harder on her clit

"This is different, just don't stop"

I put a second finger and I started to prepare her, she was moaning and trashing on my lap. After some minutes, I pushed her hips up and I headed the tip of my dick on her ass. I shoved inside her slowly while fingering her pussy hard and padding her breast. One I was inside, I rest until she told me to move that thanks god, it was soon.

I was in heaven she is so tight and she was riding me hard, enjoying and giving me pleasure. We were in our world, not paying attention like usually did so we never heard the steps of the intruder till we came together and she was kissing me softly saying how much she love me.

Then we heard somebody gasped.

EdPOV

The gardens are amazing, it has fountains, benches and a small lake. I did not where to go to sit and start planning how to win Bella's love again. She is my mate and I wanted her back. Maybe if I could show the brothers that she will submit to my will, they could let me take her with us.

Something that is bothering is that Carlisle and Alice are blocking part of their thoughts from me. My dad will talk with her or the kings when he is in the hospital and Alice will block the visions of Bella, sometimes I saw her shuddering after having them.

I saw that in the end of the garden was as a cave made of vegetation, it looked like a great place to hide and have some peace. As I was near to my destination, I heard Aro talking to Bella and she was screaming so I run to help her.

When I arrived, I saw the worst picture of my life. Aro was sitting on the bench while ass fucking her, shoving his fingers on her pussy squeezing one of her breast while kissing her. She was moaning riding him as hard as she could while ravishing his mouth. They did not seem to realized that somebody was around them, they just kept going until they released together.

I suffered as I heard her telling him that she loved him more that her life and the she would never leave him. I gasped and they saw me.


	5. Family

I do not own twilight

I hope you like this one. Will try to update my first story and I have one idea on my mind for a third one.

EdPOV

We were in the Throne room. The brothers and my family was there. Isabella was in Jane hands and Alec was trying to soothe her while he was glaring at me. I never imagined that the twins could show any emotions like love.

I never saw Aro like this before. He was wearing black trousers and a white shirt that was open showing his chest. His hair was lose not tied as usual and messy, sex hair. However, the most important thing is that he was mad, he was beyond furious and I was his target.

"Did you know what private garden means Cullen? Why you were on our private place and why you had to sneak on us like this?" Aro said

"Marcus told us that we can go to walk over there and I needed a quiet place to think."

"And why did you have to come near us when you hear us talking? Did Marcus told you that this is the place for us and our mates?" he was yelling

"I heard her screaming and I thought that she needed help," I said

"Do you think that I would hurt my mate? How stupid you could be?" he yelled at me

I was shocked; he was saying the she, my mate, was actually his. He made Chelsea worked on her bonds and now she believes that shit. I need to plan this better. I need more time and get away from here.

I saw her looking at him, smirking and Caius nodded light to her. She started to walk coming near us, wagging her hips and smiling. I heard somebody chuckling.

She walk around me, putting a paper in my hands, while looking at Aro. I read the paper and I gasped.

'He wants to kill you, so thanks me for this and do not dare to move, talk or even make a face. I'm the only one who can stop your death now.'

She stared at me, smirking and I knew that she was planning something evil. She breathed slowly and she turned to Aro.

"Aro, how many times I told you to stop playing around in the gardens? You know that we can be catch and that I do not like to show my ass to everybody." She said dryly. She is crazy, nobody talk with him like this and live to tell. He stopped looking at me and glared at her.

"What are you talking about? Are you saying that I would let another male see you naked?" he was angrier, just controlling himself. I saw Carlisle cringed. He must know how dangerous Aro was.

"I don't know; we talked about letting them into the garden and you could take me to our room before starting anything. I just saying that maybe you wanted this to happen." She said teasing him. I looked around and I saw the brothers and the entire guard smirking. Some were even laughing quiet. Is she playing some game here? If that was the case, he was falling in her trap fast.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU VIXEN! YOU ARE MINE AND MINE ALONE AND NO ONE WILL SEE YOU OR TOUCH YOU" He was feral and his eyes were pitch black.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO YELL AT ME LIKE THIS WHEN WE ARE NOT ALONE ARO VOLTURI, YOU WILL NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO," She yelled back at him. She was dement.

"I WILL DO AS I PLEASE AND YOU WILL SUCK IT UP BECAUSE YOU ARE MINE TO DO AS I WANT" he growled

They were staring at each other and in one blur she was pinned on the wall, her legs around his waist, one of his hands pitching her nipple and the second squeezing her ass while he was ravishing her mouth.

"ARO, BELLA GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!" Marcus was saying. They looked at him one second, said sorry and disappeared.

I saw Demetri giving Caius something that look like 10.000 euros.

"Ok, you won, this time it took her more than five minutes but you will see that next time she will find a way to make this faster" Demetri said

"I know, I gave her some ideas last week and they are working just fine." Caius was laughing

"What are you talking about?" Jasper said, "This was a game?"

"Dear Cullen, Isabella is the only person who can control Aro when he is like this and she love to drive him crazy sometimes just to have him at her merci. As you can imagine, after she finish with him, he is so happy that the entire coven is happy and calm. So we give her some ideas to piss him off." Marcus said

"But he can kill her; he is too strong for her." Esme said

"No, she knows how to control him and is more probably that he will be hurt before her because we are always checking on them." Jane said

"So, she is doing that all the time?" I asked

"Normally. Let me tell you one story. Las month, she was so mad at him that she did not allow him to touch her for a week. The first day, he was also angry with her and he was moody. We were worry but he was ok. Two days after, he was mad and having swings moods, so we started to avoid him as much as we could. The last day, he was so angry that he was radiating so much power that we had to enclose him on the throne room and begged her to talk to him again and let him touch her. As she was mad it took us sometime to convince her and a lot of presents;" Marcus said

"That is the reason that we have a cat on the coven. I knew that she wanted a cat but we were scared about a guard draining her cat. She was so happy that she let us into her room and we could talk to her." Caius said

"I'm sure that any of you could break a lock door, Felix, you only have to push the door and it will open." I said

"Her door was not locked but she said she did not want us inside. We had to wait till she let us in" Felix said looking at the floor.

"Are you telling me that my little sys is putting the Volturi on their place?" Emmet laughed.

"Young Cullen, you little sys, is my daughter, is Caius little sister, Aro's true mate and the best friend of Jane, Felix, Demetri and Alec. There is nothing that any of us will not do to have her happy" Marcus said

We talked about her life in the palace during the last month. They had to build a family room because the guards used to gather in Aro's room to be near her, talk to her and play with her. Even when the room is big, it was not enough to have almost 80 vampires inside every night. They told us that when Aro has to travel, they would make some challenges to choose the guard that would protect her while she was sleeping. Now I understand Carlisle, they are all addicted to her. Now I would love to see how she feels about this 'perfect life'.

Like two hours later, I heard her coming back, her heart was a proof that she was still alive. Aro entered the room carrying her in his arms, looking shy. He put her on her feet and walked next to me slowly with her at his side.

"Aro, do you need to say something to Edward?" she asked

"Bella, do I need to do this here? Can we do this in my office, please?" he was begging.

"Aro Volturi, do you want to get laid in the next two weeks?" she said anger running in her voice. Aro and I cringed

"Ok, baby." He sighed, "Edward, I want to apologize for my behavior and I want you to feel safe in our castle, just do not enter in our private's places before checking if we are there or without announcing you." He said and she beamed at him, kissing him "Cullen, would you come with us to our family room and we will explain what happened these last months."

BPOV

We went to the family room together, I walked with Esme, telling her about the garden and promising to take her there tomorrow. Jane went to the kitchen to pick up some food for me and we were waiting for her to arrive.

Aro sat on one of the chairs and sat me on his lap. As everybody was busy, we talked about how to tell them and what to tell them. I was playing with his hair, I'm the only one allow to do this, he hate when people touch it. He was caressing my lower back and purring, trying to calm me.

"Baby, how do you want to tell them about our relationship? I know we are mates but I do not know how to call this." I said shyly

"Love, you are my mate but if you need to give it a name, we can say that you are my girlfriend?" he said smiling.

"Yes, my boyfriend is 3530 years old! Nice that I do not have to explain to my friends back on fork about this" I said laughing

"Little vixen! Do you want to hurt my ego?" he said scowling at me

"I think your ego is big enough to be hurt by this. In addition, I think that I could help you with this telling you how much I loved you little idea in the garden. Maybe I need some more practice." I said into his ear

"Do you think they will miss us if we left now? You were terrible and you need more practice, I think I could help you with that." He whispered

"We are supposed to tell them about us. Maybe after our meeting, I will let you teach me more."

He started to nuzzle my neck and kissing me. I licked his bottom lip and he granted me access so I tasted him. We were in our world, together in heaven when we heard some fake cough.

I looked around and they were all staring at us.

CarPOV

I was watching my baby girl sitting on my old friend lap; they were talking, whispering and teasing each other. I never saw him like this, so in love and showing his feelings without caring who is around. He sees her as his equal and that is why she can held up against him so easily. I am happy for them.

EsPOV

My baby girl is in love! I never thought that she could love somebody like Aro. After all, he was our king and she is human, but here they are cuddling together and lost in their world. I need to talk with her in private for more details.

AlPOV

I knew my vision were true, she finally found her true mate and he will make her happy, we need girl time and he would allow this, I know! In addition, we got free reign in our shopping trip! Perfect!

JasPOV

I feel intoxicated with the love and lust that they have. She never was like this when she was with Edward. Now she feels confident and strong and he is so proud of her.

RosPOV

I never thought Bella could be like this, I was so proud of her, facing Aro and shouting like this. She has all the Volturi eating on her hands and she love them so much. I hoped that she does not hate me

EmPOV

Belly bear! I'm so happy that she is not angry with me. I have some ideas to spend time with her in the next days. I hope he will let me hug her like before. I can see that he is very possessive and I will have to talk with him. She is my little sys after all and I will talk with Caius.

EdPOV

VIXEN, BITCH! She is making this to make me feel jealous. She is mine and I will have her back. I need a good plan for this.

ArPOV

"Bella, can you tell us a little about the last four months?" Emmet asked

She was anxious about this and I wanted to help her but I know that she had to talk and explain. I am only here to sit by her and give her strength.

"Teddy bear is not easy to explain. When I was in the island, we were together and I felt the pull. The more I'm with him, the stronger I felt it. We complete each other and we are happy." She said and I felt my dead heart jump with joy

"How is the rest of the Volturi copying with you here?" Rosalie asked

"They are helping me learning our ways and getting use to the royal tradition. Dora is nice and we talk a lot, she is teaching me about my position on the coven."

"Position? What are you talking about?" Edward asked. I growled low and he stared at me

"I difficult to explain Edward because I have different roles in the coven. As Marcus's daughter, I'm Isabella Volturi, princess of the Volturi but because I'm Aro's mate, I will be the queen, so I have to learn both roles. Now to make this more difficult, the guard chose me to be their guide, so I have to learn the laws of the guard and help them with any particular problem that they could have." She said. I will buy her a present for this.

"Are you going to drink animal blood or human blood when you will change?" jasper asked me

"I do not know. I will talk about this with the kings before my change, not now. Normally this will happen after my 23 birthday because I want to have Aro's physical age."

They asked many questions and I could see that they love her so much. Ok, Edward was not nice with her, pushing her and trying to piss me off sometimes. I knew better and I did not fall on his trap until the end of the meeting when Jane asked me to go outside two minutes to tell me something about a trial.

She was explaining to me what she needed to do when I heard some growls inside the room and somebody being crush to the wall.

"Let me go! I'm not your mate and I will not take you back," Isabella was yelling

"Edward, let her go now!" Carlisle was yelling while the other were trying to help her.

I run into the room and I saw Edward trying to kiss her, forcing her to meet his lips. I pulled him from her and I gripped his neck crushing him into the wall. I wanted to kill him badly but she would never forgive me if I hurt her family like this.

"Stupid boy, I told you not to bother her anymore! I would love to kill you now but she does not want to hurt your mother, so you have five minutes to leave the castle before I will kill you. Leave now!" I yelled letting him go. I took her into my arms and she was crying.

"Aro, can I check if she is ok?" Carlisle asked me

"Yes, dear friend. Di not worry, I know that you love her and I am not angry with you. You can come to our room and help her feel better." I said leading the way carrying her in my arms. Now she will need her old family and the new one to help her forget this.


	6. Play a fair game

I do not own twilight

Sorry, it's short but I will do better next

ArPOV

They follow us to our chambers; they did not utter a single word. Carlisle and Esme were ashamed of their son's immature reaction. The others were angry because they loved her and he hurt her. When we arrive, I asked them to sit comfortable on the sitting room while I change her in some more comfortable clothes. She was wearing a complicate dress that was beautiful but not suitable for rest. I told her to put her pajamas and we went to sit on the couch

Carlisle came to see her bruises. She had some on her arms and her back had some gashes that would heal in one or two days.

"I'm really sorry, I never thought that he could react like this." Esme said

"Do not worry, I know that she was a part of your family before I met her and I know that you would never hurt her." I said

"Old friend, she is part of our family, we love her deeply and I want her to be happy." Carlisle said

"I think she needs some fresh air. Can I take her to shopping?" Alice asked

The seer was a shopping addict, is not a surprise after all. I saw the second female laughing at the idea of having Isabella in a shopping trip and I felt I would love to see why.

"Not today Alice, she needs to rest, but tomorrow I would take you to our mall and it will be a pleasure to help you." I said

Alice and Rosalie were bouncing around and Isabella was groaning. This will be fun, maybe I will tell my brothers and Felix to come also. They can give me some ideas to piss her.

Oh yes, she thinks she can play with me and control me and sometimes she could do it but I learned how to pay back. Is wonderful to see her losing control, slashing at me, so powerful, lethal and beautiful. Her eyes on fire, standing against me and giving me a banter that nobody else would dare to do even my brothers and she is a simple human. Sometimes I'm scared to think what she would do to me as a vampire.

However, today I wanted some revenge for her little game on the Throne room. I would make her feel a little horny and utterly embarrassed in a way I'm able to do it.

She was standing next to the window with Carlisle and Esme. She was telling her about her lessons to be my future queen. I went to stand next to her and I put my hand on her lower back.

She never saw the pant I gave her to wear. When I took them from the closet, I tore a little hole on them. This little thing would give me access to her core and would be a good thing. I moved her near me and close to the wall, like this, nobody could see what I wanted to do. I move my hand down, caressing her but and she shivered. I followed the curve of her ass and I cupped her cunt while talking with Carlisle.

She tried to moved my hand and I chuckled making my friend looked at me curiously.

"Sorry, I was lost for a moment as I remembered something Marcus told me today. Please go on."

I started to put some pressure on her slit, searching for my little creation and when I found it, I entered my index searching for her clit. She moaned softly and I chuckled. I was caressing her, softly and carefully because I did not want her to lose control; I just wanted her to be aroused.

I moved my finger to her entrance and I started to push a little without entering her. She was wet, she could be angry with me but she was wet. I pushed inside hard and I started to move in and out fast making her feel very uncomfortable.

I heard a gasped, I saw Jasper looking at me with his mouth open and I smirked at him. He came next to his father and put one hand on his shoulder.

"Dad, do you want to hunt with me tonight, I need to do it more often if we are staying here." He said

"Are you sure? We hunt last night son." Carlisle told him and Jasper nodded

I knew he was trying to leave the room with his family without telling them what I was doing so I move my index faster and deeper trying to finish my work. I heard a second gasp and I saw the seer anxious. Interesting thing to know what she saw.

"Carlisle, he needs to hunt now and we need to go all with him. Now!" she said in a hurry

"Ok, let's go" he said before saying goodbye and leaving the room with his family.

Fuck, she was close this time. I saw her turning to me and I saw her eyes in fire. Dam, she was mad at me again.

CarPOV

I did not understand why Jasper needed to feed again. He stopped in the corridor after leaving the room and told us to wait a minute and listen.

"ARO VOLTURI! YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE! HOW DO YOU DARE TO EMBARRASE ME LIKE THIS IN FRONT OF MY FAMILY? YOU ARE SO FUCKING STUPID!" Bella yelled

"Love, I just wanted to play a little. You made this in the hall, do you remember?" Aro said

"I DON'T CARE! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS IN FRONT OF MY FATHER?" she screamed again

Jasper told us to go to his room and we followed him. Once we sat, he started to tell what he saw.

"He was playing with her. He was trying to make her feel arouse with us looking at her. Not being able to show any emotion and pretend to talk with you." He said

"What he was doing?" Emmet asked

"He was fingering her; he had his hand in the back so we could not see. Alice what did you see?" Jasper asked

"I saw that she would lose all control in the end and he was really close. That is why she was so angry with him. This is the real game between them. The play to drive each other crazy without telling that aloud. You friend has finally find his match and he is enjoying this." Alice said

"He is really in love with her?" I asked

"Is more than that, she is his true soul mate and they would do anything to protect each other. Bullocks, I did not need to see this!" she said

"What?" Rose asked

"They just made up again and I did not need the image but I could say that I envy her, he is perfect." She said smirking and Jasper growled

"Don't say that again Alice!" jasper yelled

"Sorry hun, but they are perfect together. You will see this soon, they will not be able to help their selves. It will be funny to see him like this." Alice said

"What are you talking about?" I said

"They started these games without thinking, the first times they were actually angry with each other but after they realized how good it was, they were doing this on purpose." Alice said

"Explain better" rose said

"Is easy, Aro doesn't like to be challenge and when she does it, is the biggest turn on for him. Isabella doesn't like attention in public, so when he is putting her in situations like today, she just lose it and become feral. The rest of the coven is happy with this because now is easier to work with Aro. As you heard, he is not punishing anything around for the fun of it." Alice explained

"So tomorrow something will happen?" I asked

"Yes, we will see just when they realize about their little games." Alice said


End file.
